CREATURES OF THE FORGOTTEN REALMS' WORLD
The denizens of these regions are many and varied. Here is a list of monsters you may encounter in your adventures. Some of these creatures are extremely rare, and you may never cross paths with them all. The hit dice of each monster are listed, so you can tell about how tough it is. Basilisk (6 HD) These are reptilian monsters whose very, gaze can turn to stone any fleshy creature. Bugbear (3 HD) Hideous giant-sized goblins who stand over seven feet in height, bugbears look clumsy but are strong, quick fighters with great stealth. Beholder (17 HD) Also called eye tyrants or spheres of many eyes, these are solitary horrors of great power. Each of the creatures' eyes has a unique magical power. Beholders are armored with tough chitinous skin. Bulette (9 HD) Also called landsharks, these are the result of a mad mage's experiment. They are stupid, irascible and always hungry. Boring Beetle (5 HD) These giant beetles favor rotting wood and similar organic material upon which to feed. They are usually found inside huge trees or unused underground tunnel complexes. Carrion Crawler (3 HD) These are giant, segmented creatures whose eight tentacles can attack once apiece each round. Carrion crawlers paralyze their victims and devour them. Cockatrice (5 HD) These are repulsive part-rooster, pan-lizard beasts with the power to turn adventurers to stone. Crocodile, Giant (7HD) These large reptilian animals have strong jaws and powerful tails. Displacer Beast (6 HD) These beasts resemble six-legged pumas with two ebony tentacles growing from behind their shoulders. They have the magical ability to displace their image about three feet from their actual body, making them especially tricky opponents. Dracolich (10 HD) These are powerful undead dragons whose attacks include a breath weapon and a paralyzing touch. Dracolisk (7 HD) These creatures are tire hybrid offspring of rogue black dragons and basilisks, Dracolisks combine a dragon's breath attack with the petrifying gaze of a basilisk. DRAGONS These are some of the most powerful and dangerous monsters a party can encounter. The older and larger a dragon, the more damage it can do and the harder it is to kilt. In addition to their awesome strength, dragons inspire an insidious terror called Dragon Fear. Many times, the mere sight of a dragon will cause opponents to panic and flee: Black Dragon (8 HD) These dragons attack by spitting streams of acid and slashing with razor sharp claws and fangs. Blue Dragon (10 HD) Highly intelligent and greatly feared, these dragons exhale lightning bolts and attack in melee with claws and fangs. Green Dragon (9 HD) These dragons are notorious even among the other dragons for their cruel natures. They attack with a poisonous breath, and their claws and fangs. Red Dragon (11 HD) Red dragons can exhale great spouts of flame, cast magic spells, or attack with their claws and fangs. Drider (6 HD) These hybrids are part drow, part spider. They are created from drow who have failed dark rites of passage. Drow Also called Dark Elves, these evil elfkin long ago left the forests and light to live in subterranean regions. Some drow are powerful spellcasters. Champion: 7F/11M Priestess: 8T/7C Priest: 6F/7C Amazon: 7F/7M Sorceress: 15T/llM White Dragon (7 HD) Unique among dragons in their preference for cold climates, these creatures can attack with their freezing cold breath in addition to razor sharp claws and fangs. These are one of the smaller and less intelligent of the dragon species. Efreet (10 HD) These large, powerful monsters are from the Elemental Plane of Fire. They are very arrogant and will only serve a powerful master. ELEMENTALS These are strong, but relatively stupid beings conjured up from their normal habitat on the elemental planes. The strength of any type varies, and the characteristics of each are different: Earth Elementals (16 HD) These are powerful creatures who travel very slowly and can be summoned from earth or stone. Fire Elemental (16 HD) These elementals are terrible to behold and can be fierce opponents. They are immune to both magical and non-magical fire attacks. Ettin (10 HD) These fierce creatures look like giant two-headed ores. They have great strength and wield spiked clubs that inflict terrible damage in combat. Ghast (4 HD) These creatures are humans transformed into undead monsters which feed on the decaying flesh of corpses. Although the transformation from human-form has deranged and destroyed their minds, they maintain an evil cunning. Their touch paralyzes humans and they exude a carrion stench which causes retching and nausea. The ghast is susceptible to cold. Ghoul (2 HD) These are evil undead whose touch may paralyze a man in combat. They feed on corpses and attack all living creatures on sight. GIANTS These species vary greatly in power and intelligence. The following are the types you are likely to encounter: Cloud Giant (12 HD) These giants are one of the most powerful races of giantkind. Some cloud giants can use magic. Fire Giant (11 HD) These giants are brutal and ruthless warriors who resemble huge dwarves and have flaming red or orange hair. and coal black skin. Some fire giants can use magic. Hill Giant (8 HD) These giants are one of the smaller of the giant races. They are brutish hulks possessing low intelligence but tremendous strength. Hill giant shamen can cast clerical spells. Storm Giant (15 HD) The most noble and intelligent of the giant races, these giants are dangerous fighters when angry, and often use magic. Frost Giant (10 HD) These giants have a reputation for crudeness and stupidity. While the reputation may be deserved, frost giants are crafty and skilled fighters. Iron Golem (18 HD) Fashioned in the form of stylized armor, iron golems are dangerous, fearless foes. They are affected only by very powerful, magical weapons, magical electrical attacks (which slow them), and magical life attacks (which heal them.) Gnoll (2 HD) These creatures are hyena-headed humanoids who stand over seven feet tall. Goblin (1 HD) These small humanoids are common throughout the realms. Gorgon (8 HD) These are large. carnivorous. bull-like creatures protected by a metallic hide. They can breathe a cloud of petrifying gas on their adversaries. Griffon (7 HD) Half-lion, half-eagle, avian carnivores. Their favorite prey are horses. Their distant kin are hippogriffs, pegasi, and unicorns. Hell Hound (7 HD) These other-planar creatures resemble wolves, but they can breathe fire and detect invisible enemies. Hobgoblin (1 HD) These are human-sized, intelligent relatives of the goblin. They are sometimes accompanied by powerful chieftains. Hydra (16 HD) These creatures are immense reptilian monsters with multiple heads. All of its heads must be severed before it can be slain. Kobold (1/2 HD) These are small, cowardly humanoids who delight in killing and torture. Margoyle (6 HD) These are stony monsters that are immune to normal weapons and can attack many times with their sharp claws and spikes. Medusa (6 HD) These hideous women-creatures have coiling masses of snakes for hair and can turn a person to stone with their gaze. Lich (23 HD) These are undead wizards who have kept their body animated and their twisted spirits intact through magic. Liches maintain the magical ability they possessed in life. Lizard Man (2 HD) These are lizard-like humanoids. They are omnivorous but they have a particular fancy for human flesh. Minotaur (6 HD) These creatures are part-man and part-bull warriors. They are highly intelligent and dangerous opponents. Mobat (5 HD) These are huge omnivorous bats who like nothing better than warm-blooded humanoids for dinner! Ogre (4 HD) These large, ugly, foul-tempered humanoids generally attack with a spiked club. Some ogres can cast magic or clerical spells. Shambling Mound (11 HD) These huge creatures resemble animated piles of moss and slime. They attack with their club-like arms and can smother opponents in their slime. Their slimy forms are immune to fire and strengthened by lightning bolts. Mummy (6 HD) These are powerful undead with great strength. The mere sight of one has been known to paralyze a man in combat. The touch of a mummy causes a strange rotting disease. Orc (1 HD) These are evil, pig-faced humanoids. 0rc chieftains are tougher opponents than ordinary orc warriors. Otyugh (8 HD) These are scavengers armed with long tentacles that they use to scoop trash into their cavernous mouths. Neo-Otyugh (12 HD) These are larger, more dangerous cousins of the Otyugh. Owl Bear (5 HD) These large creatures have razor-sharp beaks. They can grab and hug targets for great damage. Rat, Giant (1/2 HD) Cowardly scavengers of the underground realms, giant rats will rarely attack unless they have overwhelming numbers and, even then, they are usually only a threat to weak and poorly equipped parties. Black Pudding (10 HD) Black puddings are lurking horrors of deep caverns and dungeons. They are immune to damage from weapons, lightning, and cold, but take normal damage from fire. A black pudding can dissolve armor; non-magical banded or plate mail can be dissolved in two rounds, while lesser armor can be dissolved in a single round. Each magical bonus on a suit of armor takes one additional round to dissolve. Rakshasa (7 HD) These evil spirits ply victims with illusion and false civility, but in reality are cunning fighter/magic-users. They are protected against magic and difficult to hit, and their leaders are even more dangerous. Salamander (7 HD) These natives of the elemental plane of Fire are immune to all fire-based attacks. They are dangerous foes because of their evil nature and their immunity to all but magical weapons. Skeleton (1 HD) These undead are one of the weaker types. Skeletons are animated by evil wizards or clerics, and are often used as guardians or warriors. Snake, Poisonous (4 HD) These are large venomous reptiles. Spider, Phase (5 HD) These poisonous spiders have the ability to phase in and out of this dimension. They are phased in until they attack and are phased out afterwards. Spectre (7 HD) These undead spirits haunt the most desolate and deserted places. They attack all living creatures with mindless rage, drain life levels and can only be hit by magical weapons. Spider, Enormous (9 HD) The venomous bite of these vast spiders is frequently deadly. Troll (6 HD) These are large, strong, ugly humanoids. They know no fear and can regenerate body parts, so they heal very quickly. Lumber Hulk (8 HD) These subterranean carnivores burrow through the ground with powerful claws. Spider, Giant (4 HD) Smaller and faster than their enormous cousins, giant spiders are dangerous hunters. Vampire (8 HD) These undead feed on the blood of the living. Often they are indistinguishable from humans, and they maintain abilities they possessed in life (sometimes including spellcasting). Vampires can only be hit by magical weapons. Vampire Lord: 14F Vampire Priest: 11F/11C Vampiress: 13F/13M Wight (4 HD) These undead creatures have burning eyes set in mummified features. They feed on adventurers' life essence and can only be hit by silver or magical weapons. Purple Worm (15 HD) These are enormous carnivores that burrow straight through solid ground in search of small (adventurer-sized) morsels. Wraith (5 HD) These evil undead spirits feed on adventurers' life essence and, like wights, can only be hit by silver or magical weapons. Wyvern (7 HD) These creatures are distant relatives of dragons. They attack by biting and using the poisonous sting in their tails. Zombie (2 HD) These are mindless, animated undead controlled by evil wizards or clerics. While more dangerous than skeletons, they move very slowly.